


Fresh Honey Ambiance

by Charles_clain



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Short & Sweet, dead gene mentioned, mai the beekeeper, somewhat AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles_clain/pseuds/Charles_clain
Summary: Oliver picks a flower every time he visits Gene's grave, one day the owner of the flower garden catches him.





	Fresh Honey Ambiance

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for Frenchcirce for the 2018 ghost hunt fanart/fic exchange.
> 
> hope you enjoy.

Every Saturday afternoon Oliver took a flower to Eugene’s grave. Since neither his home or the cemetery was close to a flower shop, he picked a flower from a rather impressive flower garden along the way. He never saw the owner so he never asked if he could take the flower, but left packs of seeds every few months to try and make up for it. 

One day after over a year of picking flowers he went down the side road where they grew. Bushes of lilacs and beds full of roses, lilies, and other flowers so full of pollen his hands turned yellow from touching them. He pulled the clippers from his back and cut off a rose that hadn’t quite bloomed yet. He took a moment to admire the beauty of such a simple little flower.

The next thing he knew he was being hit across the head with a newspaper.

“You’re the one who’s been stealing my flower” came the voice of a young woman behind him, “do you have any idea how long I worked to get my flowers looking that nice, just for you to cut the bushes smaller every week.”

“I have a good reason for taking the flowers, and I’ve been leaving seed for you to replant with” He tried to defend himself.

“You don’t understand how long it takes for those to grow,” the woman set her groceries inside her house, Oliver debated making a run for it, “what’s their name then.”

“Gene” he answered quietly.

She stared him down for a moment before making a motion with her hand, “lead the way, if you’re going to keep taking my flowers I have to make sure that Jean is worthy.”

Oliver didn’t know how to tell her that Gene was his head brother, not a girl he was seeing.

“I’m Mai by the way,” she said.

Oliver gave a week smile, “Oliver.”

“You’re going to have to help me regrow the garden,” Mai said with no room for argument, “I’ve got two hives and you’re cutting away their food source.”

“Hives? Like beehives?” Oliver had noticed a few bees around but not enough for him to suspect nearby hives.

“Ya, and I still have to gather honey today, so this better not take too long.” 

They walked in silence the rest of the way. When Oliver stopped at the cemetery, Mai went on for a couple of paces before looking back at him. He could see the moment that she realized that this was the destination. She followed him in, and Oliver led the way to the grave. He laid the rose on the grave and picked up the dead one from last week.

“He was so young” the sorrow was evident in her voice.

“A hit and run with a drunk driver, he was walking home and…” his voice trailed off as he put his effort into not crying.

Neither of them spoke for a couple of minutes.

“Come back to the house with me,” Mai said, “I’ll get you some fresh honey if you help collect it.”

Oliver gave a week smile and followed her back.

Once there Mai handed him a large white suit with a netted hat attached. The whole thing sealed with a zipper around the neck and elastics on the wrist and ankles. Gloves and boots completed the odd look and sealed him away from any bees.

The backyard was filled with more flowers and a small garden in one corner. When they entered Oliver searched the trees for any sign of a hive hidden in the leaves, but couldn’t find one.

“I think your bees might be gone” he stated.

“That’s because they don't like in the trees, they live here” Mai patted a white box that Oliver was surprised he hadn’t noticed.

Mai lifted the first section of the bee box off of the rest, inside the bees buzzed about their business as she removed one of the frames. She explained each step as she did it. Checking the broods and getting rid of any queen cells. Brushing any bees off of the frame and them and taking it into her back porch. Removing the caps on the honey with a hot knife (the most satisfying thing to watch). Placing the frame into a hand crank spinner to extract the honey. Then letting the honey flow through a strainer and into a bucket. Then returning the frame and repeating with a new one. 

It didn’t seem like she needed the help, more like she wanted the company. 

After they were done collecting the honey, they brought the bucket into the kitchen to pour it into jars. Each bucket had a spout at the bottom to make it easier. 

Oliver had never really noticed that honey had a smell, but now the house was full of it. 

Once they were done, Mai moved the bucket onto the floor and grabbed a couple of scrapers. She sat on the floor and handed him one, “this is the best part.”

Oliver sat down with her as she scraped honey off of the inside of the bucket and licked it right off the scraper. 

Oliver was a bit skeptical of it but joined in. Fresh honey tastes the best.

After eating the bucket clean Mai and Oliver washed the honey off of their hands and arms. By this time the sun was starting to set. Mai made tea, and they sat on the back porch to watch the sky change colors. Mai’s home didn’t have the best view, but the way the light filtered through the leaves, played on the flowers, the bees buzzing about, and the smell of honey still lingering in the air, it gave the small yard an almost supernatural ambiance. 

Oliver did not believe in fairies, but if he did this is the kind of world they must live in.

As he sipped his tea, he was almost happy that he had to come back to plant flowers. 

This was the kind of world that Gene would have loved to see.


End file.
